


Fall Leaves

by misbehavingvigilante



Series: Marvel Spookytober Prompts 2019 [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blushing, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 17:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20970677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbehavingvigilante/pseuds/misbehavingvigilante
Summary: “He’s… playing in the leaves?” Tony asked, not quite sure how to interpret that conversation as he squinted at the digital display that Jarvis had brought up.He had only had one coffee so far today and that was nowhere near enough but he had woken up after getting a scant three hours of sleep only at the behest of Steve telling him things like sleep was important he couldn’t live on coffee alone… Things in which Tony had previously argued about where the scientific research was backing up said findings only for Jarvis, the traitor to pull up several articles proving Steve’s point and thus Tony had been sent off to bed.





	Fall Leaves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starxreactor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starxreactor/gifts).

> [{Join me for the spook}](https://marvelspookytoberprompts.tumblr.com/post/188006745165/click-to-see-a-better-quality-of-the-prompts)
> 
> A very, very belated gift which prompt was something to the effect of Tony is chill when it's dirty/sexual but simple affections and/or telling him how good he is? Blushing mess. 
> 
> Day 9 - Playing in a Pile of Leaves

“He’s… playing in the leaves?” Tony asked, not quite sure how to interpret that conversation as he squinted at the digital display that Jarvis had brought up.

He had only had one coffee so far today and that was nowhere near enough but he had woken up after getting a scant three hours of sleep only at the behest of Steve telling him things like sleep was important he couldn’t live on coffee alone… Things in which Tony had previously argued about where the scientific research was backing up said findings only for Jarvis, the traitor to pull up several articles proving Steve’s point and thus Tony had been sent off to bed.

Tony had made a comment about how there was a better way to get him in bed however Steve hadn’t been anything other than unimpressed at the suggestion. Which was a shame because Steve looked great when he was scarlet, but nothing of that sort had happened.

“Yes, sir.” Jarvis replied coolly. “Now that you know where Master Rogers is, perhaps I can persuade you to go back to bed?”

“After having coffee?” Tony raised an eyebrow that almost never worked but then again, the amount of caffeine he needed in his system on a minimum to fight back the devil of caffeine withdrawal was immense.

“As you don’t seem fully awake yet, I believe my suggestion has merit.”

“But why is Steve playing in leaves?” Tony asked.

“It is a fall activity that many engage in. Would you like me to make up a dossier about such seasonal activities to prevent further confusion?”

“I am older than you, you don’t have to be patronizing.” Tony barely resisted the urge to stick out his tongue, but he had a feeling that would not bode well for the age argument. 

“That is true, sir, however I have noticed a decrease in your cognitive abilities when you are half asleep and merely have attempted to accommodate you.” Jarvis provided helpfully. 

“That is sweet but I’m not not having another coffee either.”

“A double negative equals a positive so am I to assume you won’t be having another cup of coffee?”

“Smartass.” Tony muttered under his breath. Jarvis was his AI, so he shouldn’t be surprised by a personality like this, but still, it was too early in the… Daytime for that.

After a second coffee and a pair of shoes later, Tony was ready for the outside world even if that really wasn’t even that far from the Tower just under some of the trees that had been shedding all their colorful leaves onto the ground.

He wondered how long it might be until the press caught up with Captain America playing in a pile of leaves or if they would assume of course that Steve would never do such a thing. Then again, outside of the mask, Steve didn’t always get marked as Captain America, there was a difference in how he held himself.

Mainly Steve wasn’t as much of tight ass as Captain America was, but both still had America’s Ass.

Steve had looked so carefree and happy, that Tony almost hated to bother him but then really hated it when Steve’s looked changed from that to concern all of the sudden.

“Tony? You haven’t been asleep nearly enough.”

“Plenty of people only sleep three or four hours a night.” Tony pointed out, sleep needs varied by person even if it was actually quite rare from what he knew for someone to really feel refreshed on that little amount of sleep. More like they had trained their body into getting by on it, or when that alone wasn’t enough making sweet, sweet friends with the goddess that was known as caffeine.

Or unless you were a super solider, then you also didn’t need a lot of sleep, either.

Tony could go for another cup, he felt more awake but fatigue was nipping at his ankles like a poorly socialized small dog. That probably meant he needed more sleep, but he didn’t want to sleep anymore.

“Not when they regularly stay up for two or three days at a time, they don’t.” Steve sighed, still not getting up for the piles that apparently was deep enough to cradle his body like the world’s strongest beanbag.

Tony wondered for a moment had he done any experiments in the Tower that could have interacted with the local flora and fauna? He was typically very, very careful with that sort of thing.

A chilly breeze reminded him that perhaps he needed something more than substantial than a tank top and pants for October. In his defense, there had been a terrible heatwave, so how was he supposed to know that fall would suddenly start feeling like fall?

“You’re cold.”

“I’m not-“ Tony had tried to argue but then out of leaves came Steve who was already zipping down his jacket with clear intentions to give it to him instead. Even if it would really only be like a minute, maybe two back to Tower.

Tony wished he had worn sunglasses out because that could cover some of the heat rising to his cheeks at such a sweet, sweet gesture but the cold air could hopefully explain that away too.

This was always the case with Steve. Dirty talk? Straight face. In bed for sexy times? No flush other than what happened naturally when exertion happened. But loving gestures like kind words or affectionate gestures like this? And Tony was completely and utterly gone.

It was really ruining his reputation of being a bad bitch when Steve did something nice, and then he got all flustered.

“Much better right?” Steve asked after having more or less maneuvered Tony into wearing the jacket with little assist from the man himself.

“Yes.” Tony said softly. “Unnecessary.”

“Taking care of my best fella?” Steve said with a blinding smile. “I don’t think so.”

Tony pulled the hood over his head in an attempt to hide behind that even though he was right in front of Steve, and thus the effect would be null but anything that gave him at least a fleeting appearance of composure was better than nothing.

Steve chuckled. “You were always really cute with how you got so flustered with such simple things.”

“Just stop talking.” Tony reached out but since the hood of the jacket covered his eyes, he couldn’t quite connect with the Steve’s massive chest until a hand gently came around his now covered wrist and helped him to his target. “Thank you, but seriously stop.”

“I’ll stop if you go back to sleep.”

Tony didn’t even consider that. “No, thank you.”

“Oh, gee, I guess I’ll just have to say how amazing and wonderful I think you are in the meant time.” Steve said apologetically but not really at all.

“Th-“

“Not necessary to tell the man that I love what I love about him? Like the fact he’s so intelligent and dreams up amazing things that even back in the past I would have never dreamed of happening and he has all that money but uses it for good instead of self-interest? Or how about how wonderful he is with kids? How encouraging and nurturing he is because he believes really believe that children are the future and that adults should do whatever they can to help them grow?”

There were so many points Tony wanted to argue, that he was one person, and that he worked with several other people, so many of his accomplishments weren’t solely because of him. Even the Iron Man armor, Yinsen had helped with. That he had very much not used his money to the betterment of others for a very long time and had taken some really extraordinary circumstances to make him see how meaningless wealth was when you weren’t using it for the sake of others. Or that his own selfish reasons like he messed up childhood made him be especially vigilant about how he reacted around children, knowing how crucial even an off moment could affect them for the reason of their lives.

Tony couldn’t say any of that though, Steve was earnest and he didn’t have to see Steve’s eyes to know that he had that lost in love look in them.

Tony felt redder than he had ever been before, completely exposed and vulnerable because of it, but it was okay because it was Steve saying these sort of things.

“Okay… I can be convinced to go back to bed since I must look like a blushing bride, you might as well carry me into the tower bridal style.”

“With pleasure.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna chat, I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thiefoftruth26).


End file.
